


Mine, Omega-Mine

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, Rimming, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: When Cas lifts Dean utterly effortlessly, Dean goes wet in a heartbeat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 254





	Mine, Omega-Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to banshee for betaing for me!

Castiel was locking up his bike when his roommate, Dean, pulled up in his big black car. Cas was pretty sure the guy was in love with that thing to an unnatural degree. He even called it Baby. It was a nice looking car, sure, but Cas was fine using his bicycle. Between that and the runs he went on each morning and his yoga routine, he was in pretty damn good shape.

Which was why he was caught off guard when Dean, who was at least a year younger and a total twink to boot (not that Cas had noticed…), casually referred to him as soft. Sure, Dean was in spectacular shape. That didn't mean Cas was weak by default. Somehow it turned into an argument about how Cas would never be able to cut it on the cheer team like Dean was doing, and Cas just rolled his eyes, mildly offended.

For some reason that got Dean's back up, and now the scent of two disgruntled Omegas filled the living room. 

"Seriously, you wouldn't last one routine, and you sure as hell couldn't do any of the lifts or flips that I do," Dean told him pointing a finger at his chest and glaring.

"The flips would take practice that I don't have, but lifting someone? I've seen the squad. There's no one that big. I could lift any of 'em," Cas retorted; then watched, mystified, as Dean's nostrils flared in anger. "I'm not saying it's not work, I'm just saying I could do it!"

"You?" Dean scoffed, raking a withering gaze over Cas from head to toe and back. Cas gave him a dirty look right back, moderately offended. "You and your suits and your trench coat and your  _ yoga, _ you think you can do what I do?"

Cas shrugged, trying to control his scent, but knew it was likely getting away from him in his irritation. He  _ liked _ his suits. "I could lift you."

"Bullshit!" Dean retorted sharply, indignant Omega leaching from his pores and making Cas' nose wrinkle. He doubted he was any better.

"Don't believe me?" he challenged and watched as Dean's eyes widened. It made him look his age, younger than Cas. Cas felt a surge of power and smirked. "Bet I could lift you easily enough."

"Prove it!" Dean snarled, and Cas stood from the couch, tossing aside his suit jacket and crooking a finger.

"Can do. I'm assuming you can do a handstand?" Cas teased and Dean muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath about Cas and dicks. Little did he know…

"Yeah, why?"

"No room in here to do a proper boost, the ceiling is too low. So I lay down, we link hands and you do a handstand on  _ my  _ hands." Setting action to his words, he pushed the beat-up coffee table to one side and stretched out, rolling his wrists and staring up at Dean in challenge.

Dean glared at him a moment longer then stepped forward, bending and locking their hands together in a firm grip. He kicked up into the air and did a perfect handstand, all while Cas held him in the air. 

"Barely counts," Dean muttered when his feet hit the floor again, his face red. "You were propped on your elbows, helped keep balance."

Cas rolled his eyes and pushed up into a backbend, his spine forming a perfect arch, his hips thrust up into the air. From there he pushed up into a handstand, lowered himself to a headstand, then bent his legs, one in front and the other behind him in an inverted warrior pose, all slow and controlled, all while still standing on his head in the small living room they shared.

Finally he dropped his feet to the ground and pressed himself upward to his feet, his hands automatically coming together before him in a folded, prayer-like pose. 

"Namaste," he murmured, grinning at Dean's shocked expression.

The other Omega stared at him a long moment, then shook his head, still flushed from being upside-down.

"Still barely counts," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Oh? Do I need to pick you up another way?" Cas asked, then watched in interest as Dean's ears went red as he blushed. Stepping a little closer, Cas lowered his voice. "You think I can't?"

Dean swallowed thickly and looked away, and Cas stepped back - but not before he caught the other Omega's scent. Embarrassed, yes. But another scent like rainfall, clean and fresh and Cas wanted to soak it all in. When Dean bolted from the room and down the hall, Cas stared after him. 

Dean had been aroused.

Cas took a shuddering breath and headed after Dean, but turned into his own room instead and closed the door. Turning on some music, he turned up the volume a little and stretched out on his bed. That sweet, fresh scent was still in his nose and he could feel himself going slick with want. That he was gay was no surprise to any who knew him, but that he didn't much care about secondary genders would have shocked many conservative folks. He considered himself gaypan. Gay in his primary gender, but for the secondary, well, anything goes. And had. 

And with Dean in the apartment they shared near the campus, smelling so sweet and staring at him with those wide, shocked green eyes, maybe life was getting more interesting than he'd thought.

*****

Dean couldn't get Cas out of his brain. The fluid way he'd moved, the way his biceps had bunched when he'd held Dean effortlessly up in that handstand press, the challenge in those fathomless blue eyes. How was any guy that good looking? He was only a year or two older than Dean but already the older Omega had a maturity to his face, a handsomeness to his features. He doubted Cas was carded much these days, not with that sharp, strong jaw with its cleft, the intense stare and dark hair. As opposed to Dean who was scarcely old enough to drink and looked it.  _ Twink.  _ That was the word used for him; or  _ pretty _ . One day he'd probably grow into his features, though they served him well now. He loved the bar scene, and his features and body got him plenty of welcome attention.

But now? Now, he only wanted attention from one Omega, and he couldn't figure out how to reel him in. Unless…

***

A few days later, Dean was in the living room when he heard Cas opening the front door. Awesome, he'd timed it perfectly. He followed the video slowly but carefully, pressing from snake pose back into downward dog, and smirked to himself when he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. Pressing back down into a plank, he held the pose for a long minute, then moved back to snake. By that point Cas was standing to one side, watching him. His nostrils were flaring and his expression was one of pure  _ hunger. _ Dean went wet in anticipation. 

This time Dean went into a lunge, teetering for a moment before dropping a hand to the mat to catch himself as he fell off balance. He swore softly, and shifted his feet, trying to restabilize himself. He moved to stand too quickly and felt his head spin, started to stumble, then gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and a thick thigh landed between his. 

He stared at Cas from inches away for a long moment, his gaze flickering from those bottomless blue eyes to those pink lips, then decided,  _ hell with it. _ And pressed close for a kiss.

Suddenly his feet were off the ground as Cas scooped him up, his strong, long fingers pulling his legs apart and wrapping them around his own hips. There was a distinctive, half-hard bulge nestled against Dean's ass now and he gave a breathless squeak at the feeling. Cas smirked, holding him aloft  _ effortlessly,  _ and nipped at his scent gland lightly. Dean moaned then, and felt his ass growing damp with the slick leaking from him. He closed his eyes and cradled Cas' head against his throat, grinding against him as he drew in his breath in a gasp. 

That was when Dean scented a sweet, honeyed aroma, and he tugged on Cas' hair to look into his eyes. The blue was fading at the edges to a beautiful golden ring, and Dean gasped again.

"Cas," he moaned, aroused beyond reason. "Want you."

Cas spun them and knelt, balancing Dean with effortless control. He laid Dean on the yoga mat and pulled his shorts down in one smooth motion, then without a word buried his face in Dean's crevice. Groaning wordlessly, Cas lapped and sucked at his hole, his tongue driving into Dean ruthlessly as he drank down his slick straight from the source. Dean, meanwhile, was writhing beneath him and bucking his hips, his cock rock hard and weeping. 

"Cas, want you to fuck me, please!" Dean begged.

Cas met his eyes without moving away from his hole, his scorching glance lighting Dean up. Two of his long, thick fingers slid in next to his tongue and started driving into him, hard and fast. Dean cried out as Cas found his prostate and massaged it expertly, sending molten heat through his veins. Dean could feel himself climbing to the precipice and pleaded with Cas again to fuck him, but the blue-eyed man simply gave a low groan, the sound vibrating through Dean. 

Another rub of those clever fingers and Dean was shouting his orgasm, stripes of white painting his shirt. He went boneless, his body humming with pleasure. Cas withdrew his fingers slowly, making him whine at the empty feeling, then brought them to his mouth. He licked slowly, provocatively, and Dean's breathing sped up again before he really had a chance to calm down.

"Cas, need you, c'mon," he coaxed. 

"Bedroom," Cas growled, climbing to his feet and tugging Dean up as well. When Dean wobbled, weak-kneed, Cas pulled him against his body, kissing him soundly. Dean melted into the kiss, opening instantly and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

Cas chuckled throatily, then scooped Dean up into his arms again. Turning on his heel, he carried Dean down the hall to his bedroom, where he set Dean on the bed and stretched out over him, kissing him over and over for long minutes until Dean was whimpering and desperate. His cock was half-hard again as he pulled at Cas' clothes. 

"Lose the clothes, Cas, need to touch you, feel you," he begged, pulling Cas' shirt over his head and then losing his own. Dean stared down at Cas' body as it was revealed, Cas' fingers now moving with excruciating slowness as he undid his belt and zipper. The scent of arousal in the room increased and Dean groaned, reaching down to shove at Cas' slacks. Pushing them down, he planted his hands on Cas' ass and pulled him closer, his fingertips teasing at Cas' cleft and finding nearly as much slick as between his own legs.

Dean's fingers slid further, sopping wet, and Cas shuddered under his touch as Dean circled his hole slowly. Cas ground down against Dean in a gentle slide, slowly at first then faster as Dean's fingers breached him, pushing forward and back until he was fucking himself on Dean's hand, slick coating it to the wrist as grunts and moans filled the room. 

"That feel good, lover?" Dean asked in a low, sultry voice, kissing his way over Cas' throat, the salt-tang of sweat on his lips as they rocked together. Cas wormed lower, out of the reach of Dean's fingers, and on his next thrust his cock slid back between Dean's thighs and along his cleft instead.

"Oh, fuck… you feel so good, Omega-mine," Cas moaned.

"Mmm, baby, that's it, fuck me!" Dean purred, cocking his hips so Cas' next thrust caught on his hole for a second before slipping past. "Cas, want you, need you, m'crazy about you!"

"Dean, are you sure?" Cas asked, teasing his cock over Dean's hole, pressing against his opening but not pushing past the ring of muscle just yet. He thrust slowly, stretching Dean's hole just slightly, then backing off. "You want this?"

Dean moved suddenly, flipping them, and straddled Cas' hips. Wiggling around until he felt Cas' cock at his entrance again, he met Cas' stare deliberately. "I know what I want, Omega-mine. Do  _ you _ want this?"

Without a word, Cas' big hands grasped his hips, holding him in place, and Cas achingly slowly thrust into him. Dean's vision blurred as his eyes rolled back, his body stretching to accommodate Cas. Cas dropped his hips and pushed into him again, and Dean let out a low whimper which quickly turned into mewling pants as Cas began to jackhammer into him.

"Ah ah  _ ah,  _ oh, Cas, fuck!" Dean was quickly reduced to single syllable words, his hips rocking as he balanced above Cas' thrusting hips. Cas rolled them then and threw one of Dean's legs over his shoulder, spreading him wide and pounding into him furiously. Cas was groaning and gasping above him, and Dean clutched at him desperately. "Bite me, oh fuck, Cas, mate me!"

"Dean!" Cas cried out, his body trembling as he came, then his dainty Omega fangs were piercing his throat, piercing his mating mark, and Dean gave a hoarse shout. His body tried to clench around Cas as though to capture a knot, but Cas' softening cock slipped free, leaving Dean whimpering at the emptiness, his body hovering on the edge.

_ "Caaas," _ Dean whined, then gasped sharply as an enormous pressure pushed against his hole, stretching him as he gaped, his jaw slack as he tried to breathe. He stared down the length of his body and whined at the sight his lover made, his entire hand pressing against his hole. Finally,  _ finally, _ it slipped past the thickest part of Cas' hand, then Cas clenched his hand into a fist and tugged, pulling against his hole. Dean yowled, his back bowing off the bed at the intense pressure. "Oh, my God, Cas!"

Cas didn't bother to reply in words, simply thrust his fist back into Dean and twisted it, rubbing his knuckles over his prostate. When Dean whined and cried out, Cas gave a wicked grin and did it again, and again. Dean let his head fall back on the pillows, surrendering to his lover's touch and wrapped a hand around his cock. Cas' mouth followed an instant later, sucking on him enthusiastically even as his hand moved within him. Dean came with what could only be called a scream, his body arching up off the bed until only Cas' weight above him kept him from floating away. 

As he came back down to earth, Cas' hand slowly, gently slipped from him, then Cas' tongue was tenderly lapping over his hole once more. When Cas crawled up his body to kiss him sweetly a few minutes later, Dean was floating on cloud nine. 

"Next time, you can bite me," Cas growled, and Dean felt a curl of arousal in his belly, even though his cock remained unmoved for the time being. 

"My Omega," Dean purred softly.

Cas responded with a gentle kiss. "Omega-mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Join us on Discord's [ server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY)


End file.
